This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, more particularly, to a drag mechanism thereof.
In the prior art drag mechanism a drag knob is mounted on the front end of a spool or the side surface of the rear portion of a main body, and accordingly, a fisher must leave his hand from the handle to operate the drag knob during taking up or paying off a fishing line. Therefore, the loss of time is caused by shifting the hand from the handle to the drag knob, which sometimes results in failing to catch a fish and/or cutting-off the fishing line especially when the drag force must be decreased due to the strong pulling force applied to the fishing line by the fish during taking-off operation.